fox loses a bet
by wolf mccloud
Summary: this is my first fan fic on this site. in this one, fox loses a poker bet, with some sexual consequences.


FOX LOSES A BET

Hello ladies and tramps, (sorry) this is my first fanfic on but I have an unfinished maximum ride fanfic on (username: totalwolfie) most of my fanfics will be yaoi/lemon but some, like this one, will be yaoi lime. Very few will be yaoi grapefruit or just grapefruit but there in my brain somewhere. Rated M for language and yaoi. So without further ado, my first fan fic (not the title).

"I hate you" fox said. "I hate you so much. "Aww, that's no way to treat your favorite four-legged canine now is it" wolf replied. "Oh screw you" fox mumbled. Why is fox so pissed at wolf you ask? Well, fox lost a poker match and the bet was, who ever lost first would get naked, have a collar and leash attached to them, and be paraded around by the winner; fox being the loser and wolf being the winner. "Now be a good boy and get on all fours" wolf said coaxingly. "Fuck you" fox said, "Maybe later" wolf replied. He wanted fox to look like a genuine pet he got off the street so he dumped mud, sewage, and other stuff on him, as well as shaved areas of his fur off. Of course he had to knock out fox, since fox would have squirmed too much if he was conscious. He then proceeded to bring him to the lower floor of the smash bros. mansion. "Hey everyone I want you to meet my new pet fox, his name is...well, fox." Falco was smirking in a corner "is that you fox?" he asked, unable to hide his grin. Yeah he said, barely audible. "Ha! You look ridiculous fox! And what's that stink? Did you piss yourself again?" Falco said in-between bouts of laughter. Fox went grrr and looked to wolf. "Ok fox, standup" wolf said. And fox did, surprised. "Take this bottle" wolf began "and pour it down the back of my shirt and pants, including underwear" he finished grudgingly. Fox got an evil grin on his face and quickly obeyed. Unstopping the bottle, he pulled back the collar of wolfs expensive shirt and slowly poured out the sticky yellow liquid. Wolf let out an involuntary moan, was he enjoining this? Once he had done the shirt, he pulled back wolfs pant-waistband and got a look at his ass. He felt a slight tightening in his crotch. Was _he_ enjoying this?! Once he emptied the rest of the bottle into wolfs pants, he went to his front to face him. "What now master?" fox said "now pour this down my front" wolf replied holding up two bottles of chocolate syrup. And fox did. He pulled wolfs collar back again to reveal his rippling abs. fox said oh and continued to pour the liquid down wolfs chest. He was dreading wolfs pants the most, not because he didn't want to see his dick, but because he did. If he got an erection now, it would show since he was stark naked. But nevertheless he opened wolfs briefs and saw his sheathed dick. As he poured the syrup down the canines thighs he saw his dick slowly come out of its sheath. He _was_ enjoying this! All of a sudden, wolf ripped of his clothes leaving him in his sticky briefs. If fox didn't have an erection before, he did now. Wolf then went to do the same to fox as fox had done to him leaving them yellow and brown along with their fur colors. He then pulled two buckets out of nowhere (hint: I did it since im the author I can do what I want) and dumped the contents on the floor, said contents being honey and chocolate syrup. He then took off his briefs, leaving himself naked. Fox dragged him to the floor and immediately rubbed himself against wolfs sticky fur. Wolf responded by licking foxes muzzle. Fox then engaged in a sticky, sloppy, spit-filled 20 second kiss. And wolf responded by sticking his dick up foxes ass "I said later didn't i?" he said in a seductive voice, and fox moaned in pleasure. A few moments later, fox came on wolfs face and chest, promptly licking it up. Wolf then came in foxes mouth and a few minutes later, his ass. This continued for a while and over the course of said while, fox licked wolfs balls, wolf sucked foxes dick and they shared three more sticky, sloppy, spit-filled kisses each lasting a minute. After some while, they retired to their room, exhausted. "What did you think of that?" wolf said, panting "I wanna lose bets more often!" fox said.

End

Thank you guys, I tried not to make it to graphic, what with the moaning and such. Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
